


River Flows In You

by perseveration



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Angst, Desire To Have Children, Established Relationship, Illnesses, M/M, Married Couple
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseveration/pseuds/perseveration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джиён болеет гриппом и поднимает ОЧЕНЬ СЕРЬЕЗНЫЙ ВОПРОС.</p>
            </blockquote>





	River Flows In You

Он лежит под одеялом, завернутый в него так, что только нос торчит наружу, и в каком-то полусне следит за тем, как Сынхён движется по комнате. Он переболел на прошлой неделе, до него. Как только появились первые однозначные симптомы, съехал на дом, вызвал врача и лечился там, строго-настрого запретив им приезжать ухаживать за собой: вирус был настолько цепким, что он сам заразился от друга всего за один вечер, что они виделись едва тот встал на ноги после болезни. Но Джиён решил не быть тряпкой и когда старший сказал, что идет на поправку и планирует через пару дней пойти к врачу и выписаться, сел в свою малышку и поехал к нему на дом. Сынхён честно пытался его выпереть, но младший оказался настроен столь твердо и решительно, что в итоге его хёну пришлось сдаться. Он провел у него ночь, с боем уложенный в другой комнате, и когда на следующий день ничего не произошло, Сынхён расслабился и разрешил ему остаться еще на одну ночь (правда, снова заставив спать отдельно), после чего они вместе съездили к врачу и выписали Сынхёна.  
Температура внезапно поднялась этой ночью. Вернувшись в общежитие и отпраздновав в соседней забегаловке свое выздоровление, Сынхён пришел в столь благостное расположение духа, что в итоге они оба уснули в его постели только глубокой ночью. Уже тогда у Джиёна начала кружиться голова, но он списал это на действие алкоголя и повышенную после вынужденного перерыва активность своего партнера.  
А под утро старший проснулся от обжигающего тепла, исходившего от его партнера, тесно прижавшегося к нему под одеялом. Сынхён проверил его лоб, лишь окончательно убеждаясь в том, что и без того чувствовал: у Джиёна был сильнейший жар.  
Стараясь не потревожить его, Сынхён выбрался из постели и отправился будить Тэянга. Вместе они приняли решение для начала подготовить ему компресс и теплое питье, а как только минует восемь часов и начнет работу медицинский центр, к которому они были прикомандированы по страховке, - вызвать врача. Тэянг поставил кипятиться воду и принялся готовить заварочный чайник, пока Сынхён сходил в ванную и пропитал прохладной водой полотенце. Которое, вернувшись в свою комнату, положил Джиёну на лоб, чем и разбудил его.  
\- Хён, - жалобно прошептал тот, обессиленный жаром, - мне очень плохо.  
\- Я знаю, - Сынхён опустился рядом, осторожно гладя его по пылающей щеке. - Я проснулся от того, что ты весь горишь.  
\- Я заболел, да? - поймал его руку, такую прохладную при его собственной температуре, Джиён. - Той же болезнью?  
Сынхён кивнул и легко поцеловал его, по собственному опыту зная, что если еще не началась, то совсем скоро у того начнется тошнота.  
\- Я схожу на кухню, - вновь поднялся он. - Тебе нужно больше пить.  
\- Не оставляй меня, - плаксиво произнес из-под своего полотенца Джиён. - Переверни мне полотенце. И позови Ёнбэ, пусть он сделает мне попить.  
\- Он и так этим занимается, - старший наклонился и сделал, как он просил, пока Джиён тщетно попытался поймать его за руку, и в итоге он сам сжал его горячую ладошку, пожалев его. - Я отлучусь всего на пару минут и сразу же вернусь с чаем для тебя и телефоном, чтобы вызвать врача. А пока закрывай глаза и помолчи - у тебя наверняка болит горло.  
Младший кивнул: горло и правда болело. А Сынхёну сверху видно было только, как слегка покачнулось на нем полотенце. Он вздохнул и вышел из комнаты, оставив его одного, мучительно страдающего от высокой температуры и подступающей тошноты. Температура продолжала подниматься, и потому его знобило: прячась под теплым одеялом, он постарался сжаться как можно теснее, пытаясь согреть себя. "Весной болеют чаще," - пронеслась в голове фраза, когда-то услышанная в каком-то кинофильме. И хотя сейчас была не весна, а вовсе даже осень, со дна колодца своего плохого самочувствия Джиёну это казалось совершенно неважным и он только повторил "весной болеют чаще", чувствуя себя глубоко несчастным, оставленным в полном одиночестве и безжалостно смятым болезнью.  
Ему показалось, что Сынхён отсутствовал целую вечность, и он уже собирался начать звать его, когда тот наконец вернулся, осторожно проходя в поддерживаемую Тэянгом дверь и неся в руках две кружки с чаем, зажав телефон под мышкой. Пока Тэянг помогал Джиёну поставить градусник, старший набрал номер их медицинского центра и вызвал на дом врача, после чего они оба уселись на пол рядом с кроватью, на которой он лежал, и стали ждать, пока можно будет проверить температуру.  
Собственно, дома кроме них троих больше никого и не было. Сырник уехал на историческую родину портить тамошних девок, а Дэсон продолжал оставаться у родителей, заезжая к ним вместе с Тэянгом только после воскресного посещения церкви, где они еженедельно встречались. Вчера это показалось Джиёну очень на руку и потому думая об этом сейчас, он горько сожалел, что не дождался полного выздоровления своего партнера, а помчался к нему как только решил, что тот его не выгонит, ради сомнительного удовольствия весь день ходить в маске, а по ночам спать в другой комнате. В конце концов, это только он один и виноват...

Его мысли прерывает рука Сынхёна, возникающая из небытия и бережно вытягивающая у него из-под мышки градусник, после чего они с Тэянгом отходят к окну и смотрят на результат.  
\- Ого! 39,5. Ёнбэ, принеси жаропонижающее, - командует Сынхён, заставляя Джиёна улыбнуться даже сквозь стоящий в голове туман: его партнер словно рожден для чрезвычайных ситуаций, становясь в такие моменты холодным и спокойным, надежным, как скала.  
И вот теперь, когда Тэянг снова уходит на кухню искать в их аптечке что-нибудь, чем можно было бы сбить ему температуру, он следит за тем, как Сынхён движется по комнате, и продолжает дрожать, плотно завернувшись в одеяло. Старший замечает, как он кутается, подходит и опускается на пол перед ним, протягивая ему чашку:  
\- Тебя знобит, да? - Джиён кивает в ответ. - Я помогу тебе сесть, а ты выпей, сколько сможешь, а потом я достану плед и накрою тебя, - и когда Джиён с его помощью кое-как принимает вертикальное положение, возникая из-под одеяла и зябко поеживаясь, вкладывает в его ослабевшие руки кружку, которую помогает поднести к губам, с сочувствием произнося: - Тебе холодно, потому что температура продолжает расти. Сейчас Ёнбэ принесет жаропонижающее, ты примешь его и станет легче.  
Джиён снова кивает, борясь с тошнотой и начиная пить из поддерживаемой им кружки. Он выпивает едва ли половину, когда начинает мотать головой, пытаясь отстраниться. Но Сынхён не позволяет ему:  
\- Нет-нет, тебя не стошнит. Не бойся и выпей еще. Поверь: это для твоей же пользы.  
Ему нравится, когда он говорит ему "не бойся". Он слишком часто не боится, чтобы не ценить эти моменты, когда может побыть маленьким и жалким, зная, что Сынхён не подумает из-за этого, что он слабый. С ним он может быть слабым и напуганным, потому что тот знает, какой он на самом деле сильный и бесстрашный.  
С горем пополам, терпеливо поддерживаемый Сынхёном, он выпивает всю кружку, и снова ложится, мучительно ощущая, как только что выпитое настойчиво просится обратно. После долгого сидения у него кружится голова, но когда он наконец снова плотно заворачивается в одеяло и теряет комнату из вида, в создавшемся вакууме ему становится немного легче. А Сынхён тем временем отходит от кровати, относя кружку на стол, и отпивая немного из второй, прикидывая, как скоро чай в ней остынет, после чего идет к шкафу, из которого извлекает плед.  
Начиная погружаться в сон, младший чувствует, как что-то ложится на него сверху, и отчего-то ему кажется, что это кто-то опускает крышку на его гроб.  
\- Я что, умер? - спрашивает он прежде, чем успевает что-нибудь сообразить, и в следующий момент лицо Сынхёна оказывается совсем близко. Тот с испугом смотрит на него и кладет руку ему на лоб:  
\- Ты что, бредишь? Что значит "умер"?  
\- Ничего. Мне, должно быть, приснилось. - И плаксивым тоном Джиён произносит: - Хён, меня тошнит.  
Тот искренне жалеет его и не может понять, где так долго пропадает Ёнбэ, поэтому целует его в горячий лоб и гладя сверток из пледа и одеяла в том месте, где должно быть его плечо, пытается подбодрить:  
\- Держись, малыш. Тебе только нужно принять жаропонижающее и поспать. Сейчас придет Ёнбэ и...  
Он продолжает тихо говорить почти монотонным голосом, заставляя младшего расслабиться и отвлечься на те глупости и бытовые мелочи, о которых он рассказывает, пока в комнату наконец не входит Тэянг.  
\- Прости, хён, оно оказалось в комнате у Сырника, - оправдывается он, ловя его гневный взгляд.  
\- Черт его дери, - ругается старший, принимая у него из рук новую кружку и две таблетки. - Он сто лет не болел. Какого дьявола ему понадобилось жаропонижающее?  
Тэянг знает ответ на его вопрос, по крайней мере, он легко может поверить в то, что ответил ему Сырник, когда он сам задал его, дозвонившись до него несколько минут назад. Но что-то ему подсказывает, что их хёну лучше этого ответа не знать. Поэтому он молчит, пока Сынхён осторожно помогает их донсэну подняться и принять лекарство, с жалостью глядя на страдающего Джиёна.  
\- Хён, а где Ёнбэ? - севшим, соскальзывающим в шепот голосом спрашивает тот, когда старший укладывает его обратно, поправляя на нем одеяло и расстеленный поверх него плед.  
\- Ёнбэ здесь, рядом, - целует его Сынхён. - Это он принес тебе таблетки.  
Тэянг опускается на пол рядом с ним, стараясь, чтобы Джиён его заметил, и тот слабо улыбается, фокусируя на нем взгляд:  
\- Спасибо, Ёнбэ.  
В ответ он кивает и просит его поспать, и тогда Джиён просит Сынхёна остаться с ним, потому что его все еще тошнит и он боится оставаться один в таком состоянии, когда может оказаться не в силах позвать их, если что-нибудь случится. Сынхён заверяет его, что все равно не собирался никуда уходить, потому что волнуется за него, так как он выглядит гораздо хуже, чем он, когда он сам болел на прошлой неделе. Тогда младший просит его дать ему руку, и выходя из комнаты Ёнбэ видит, как Сынхён усаживается на пол рядом с кроватью, проскальзывая рукой к нему под одеяло.

Джиён некоторое время лежит тихо, и старший уже надеется, что он уснул, как вдруг из-под укрывающих его слоев материи раздается тихий голос:  
\- Хён, я хочу ребенка.  
В первый момент Сынхён молчит. Он не знает, помнит ли об этом Джиён, но однажды тот сильно напился и уже поднимал эту тему. Тогда Сынхён почти протрезвел, стараясь успокоить его. Поэтому теперь он весь напрягается, опасаясь, как бы все не повторилось снова. Но все же отвечает:  
\- Я знаю. Потому я и был против того, чтобы ты поехал к тому мальчику.  
\- Но я не мог не поехать: менеджер обо всем уже договорился. К тому же, он такой хорошенький, - его голос начинает дрожать, и Сынхён принимается срочно придумывать, чем бы отвлечь его, пока он продолжает: - И он похож на тебя. Я тоже хочу ребенка, который был бы похож на тебя, хён.  
Из-под одеяла раздается всхлип и старшему приходится развернуть его, чтобы взглянуть ему в лицо. Так и есть: по щекам уже пробежали первые слезы. Поэтому он близко наклоняется к нему и строго произносит, глядя младшему в глаза:  
\- Малыш, сейчас не время об этом говорить. У тебя жар и ты почти бредишь. Согласись: это не лучшее состояние, чтобы обсуждать такие серьезные вещи, как общие дети. Поэтому, пожалуйста, ненадолго забудь об этой теме и подумай лучше о себе и о том, что тебе нужно поскорее выздороветь. Хотя бы ради того, чтобы мы снова могли к ней вернуться.  
Конечно, он надеется на то, что когда младший выздоровеет, к этой теме они уже не вернутся. Разве что в следующий раз, когда Джиён особенно сильно напьется, ему снова придется протрезветь, успокаивая и увещевая его. Потому что когда Джиён пребывает в здравом уме и твердой памяти, он прекрасно понимает, что этот разговор ни к чему их не приведет: то, чего он хочет, невозможно. Но сейчас младший только кивает в ответ, пряча от него лицо, с головой накрываясь одеялом, и так и засыпая со слезами на глазах. Оставляя его думать о том, о чем он только что отказался разговаривать.

Сынхён вообще много думает. Слишком много - считает Джиён, и из-за этого они порой ругаются, когда младший искренне не понимает, что еще можно обдумывать в ситуации, где на его взгляд требуются только прямые действия. Но теперь, оставаясь наедине со своими мыслями в медленно проступающей из ночной темноты комнате, старший искренне надеется, что вскоре появится врач и отвлечет его от того, что лезет ему в голову. Ибо эта ситуация видится ему совершенно безвыходной: в тот раз, когда Джиён был в дым пьян, он даже пошел на то, что предлагал ему собрать свою сперму и использовать ее для оплодотворения какой-нибудь женщины, на что младший уверенно ответил, что не может представить себе мать, которая способна добровольно отказаться от своего ребенка, и потому считает, что такая женщина заведомо будет ненормальной, а значит, ненормальным может оказаться и ее ребенок. И хотя само суждение отдавало излишней категоричностью (как, впрочем, многое, что говорил или делал пьяный Джиён), Сынхён все равно понял его: тот не хочет впускать в их отношения третьего человека, если женщина окажется "нормальной", и не хочет поощрять ненормальное со своей точки зрения поведение, заставляя некую женщину совсем отказаться от рожденного ею ребенка. Оставалось усыновление, которое тоже спотыкалось о вопрос происхождения ребенка, и сопровождение вроде того, каким сейчас занималась Ли Хёри. У нее был дом по соседству с его домом, и он даже хотел наведаться и расспросить ее о ее опыте, но так как тема, к счастью, младшим больше не поднималась, Сынхён потихоньку спустил все на тормозах, уповая на то, что время - это самая надежная преграда на пути к осуществлению этого безумного желания его партнера.  
А теперь вдруг эта тема прозвучала снова, возвращая его в точку, с которой он в прошлый раз так и не смог сдвинуться: он провалился как партнер, оказавшись не в силах дать Джиёну то, чего он хочет.  
Сам он не мог бы сказать, хочет ли он ребенка или нет, но он безусловно хотел видеть Джиёна с детьми: в эти моменты тот удивительным образом преображался, становясь похожим на этакую Крестную - Добрую Фею, вечно молодую, всегда улыбающуюся и, как казалось, готовую в любой момент оторваться от земли и, смешно покачивая стройными ножками, взлететь высоко в воздух. Интересно, что бы он почувствовал, если бы Фея-Крестная вдруг оказалась матерью его собственного ребенка?

К счастью, от этих опасных мыслей его отвлекает долгожданное (хотя на самом деле с момента вызова проходит не так много времени) появление врача. Того проводит в комнату Тэянг, и прежде чем разбудить больного, он серьезно смотрит на него, строго спрашивая, почему Джиён лежит в его кровати. Этот врач пользует их всех уже не первый год и по роду своей деятельности прекрасно знает, как далеко успели зайти их личные взаимоотношения с лидером. И пусть никто из них не говорит об этом прямо, все знают, что все всё знают. Вот и сейчас отвечая на его вопрос Сынхён объясняет, что-де они вчера отмечали его выздоровление, вернулись домой поздно и навеселе и решили, что лягут в одной комнате. В ответ на что врач мрачно смотрит на него и, словно вынося ему вердикт, произносит:  
\- Что ж, значит, его болезнь на твоей совести.  
Сынхён может только опустить голову и, кланяясь, попросить у него прощения, обещая впредь не быть столь безрассудным, после чего врач наконец будит Джиёна и начинает осматривать его, расспрашивая о его самочувствии. Выслушав и осмотрев все, он уточняет их расписание на начавшуюся неделю, и когда выясняется, что для Джиёна никаких мероприятий не предусмотрено, выписывает тому легкий антибиотик:  
\- Пока попробуй побороться сам. Мальчики пусть сейчас же сбегают и купят тебе лекарство, чтобы ты мог немедленно принять первую дозу, - он пишет на листке рецепт: название препарата, а также дозировку и способ приема, и отдает его Тэянгу, демонстративно минуя протянутую Сынхёном руку. - Я приду в пятницу, и если к тому времени не будет улучшения, пропишу более сильный препарат или уколы.  
Сынхён и Тэянг кивают, и Тэянг уже устремляется к двери из комнаты, торопясь за лекарством, когда на пороге врач окликает его:  
\- И обязательно купи на эту неделю маски для всех, кто сейчас находится в доме! Я не хочу, чтобы еще кто-то в вашей веселой семейке заболел.  
Тэянг снова кивает и низко кланяется ему, после чего выбегает из комнаты, и врач остается наедине с Сынхёном и Джиёном.  
\- Ну что, Ромео и Джульетта, допрыгались? - строго смотрит он на сначала на одного, а затем на другого. - В следующий раз буду сразу госпитализировать того из вас, кто заболеет, а санитарам в больнице дам команду ни под каким видом не впускать к нему второго. Поняли?  
Они оба краснеют и опускают глаза, уверяя его, что все поняли, пока врач поднимается со своего места и начинает собираться, недовольно ворча себе под нос, так, чтобы они оба слышали:  
\- Они думают, я не знаю, чем они занимаются. "Пришли навеселе и решили, что лягут в одной комнате", хм. И это после вирусной-то болезни...  
Когда он поворачивается к ним спиной, Сынхён незаметно двигает свою руку и сжимает в ней начавшую потеть ладошку Джиёна, и когда оборачивается и видит это, врач оттаивает, тронутый тем, как эти два шалопая поддерживают друг друга:  
\- Температура продержится еще пару суток, так что не пугайтесь. Сбивайте ее аккуратно: не чаще, чем раз в четыре часа. И каждому, кто будет находиться с больным в этой комнате, я строго-настрого запрещаю снимать маску хотя бы на минуту. Но лучше, конечно, этим не увлекаться: маска - это не панацея. А больному все равно сейчас лучше спать, а не... - и он делает неопределенный жест рукой, подразумевая вполне определенную вещь, отчего оба его юных собеседника снова вспыхивают и опускают взгляды, чувствуя себя пойманными за "взрослой" игрой детьми.  
Врач некоторое время смотрит на них, улыбаясь и качая головой, прекрасно видя в них тех детей, которыми они себя сейчас ощущают, а затем примирительным тоном произносит:  
\- Ладно! Сынхён, проводи меня. А потом будешь ждать в кухне Ёнбэ. А больной пока пусть поспит.  
Сынхён низко кланяется, и они оба благодарят его за визит и за заботу о них, после чего старший быстро укутывает Джиёна пледом и одеялом, пока врач ожидает его у двери из комнаты. Ему страшно хочется поцеловать своего донсэна, но, конечно, он не решается сделать это при докторе, а вместо этого устремляется вслед за тем вон из комнаты и провожает до двери из квартиры, где снова низко кланяется, еще раз благодаря его за визит. Прощаясь, врач еще раз строго запрещает ему немедленно возвращаться в комнату, где лежит Джиён, наказывая хотя бы дождаться, пока Тэянг принесет маски, и закрыв за ним дверь, Сынхён сдерживает данное только что обещание подождать того, отправляясь в кухню. Наливает себе молока и начинает грызть с ним печенье, только сейчас вспоминая, что он еще не завтракал.

Тэянг возвращается только через сорок минут и находит его в общей комнате, едва слышно смотрящим Morning Wide.  
\- Ты чего так долго? - спрашивает старший, совсем убирая звук.  
\- Набегался с этими масками. Конец сентября, по Сеулу гуляет этот вирус, поэтому их разбирают, как горячие пирожки. Хорошо еще, что у нас столько аптек рядом. В одной я купил половину, они оставались последними. А остальные докупил в другой.  
Зато теперь масок у них целый пакет, как и у большинства жителей Сеула, должно быть. Сынхён вытаскивает одну себе, еще одну протягивает Ёнбэ, и надевая ее, тот устремляется в кухню приготовить их донсэну теплое питье, чтобы запить купленные им таблетки. А старший идет в комнату, где спит Джиён.  
Даже из-под слоев, в которые он укутан, слышно, как тяжело тот сопит во сне. Опускаясь на колени рядом с кроватью, Сынхён отгибает на нем одеяло, освобождая голову и лицо. И останавливается, гладя его по влажной от пота щеке. "Хорошо, что у него волосы еще не отросли," - ловит он себя на мысли. Так ему будет легче: он помнит, как его самого бесили слипающиеся на лбу волосы, когда он потел, сбивая температуру.  
Входя с чашкой и видя, как он поглаживает его по щеке, Тэянг все-таки решается спросить:  
\- А доктор что, знает про вас? Он сейчас так на тебя напустился, за то, что вы спали вместе...  
\- Конечно, знает, - поворачивается к нему Сынхён, убирая руку с лица Джиёна. - Наш юный друг вечно или сломает, или вывихнет себе что-нибудь, так что его он знает, как облупленного. Поэтому, наверное, как-нибудь при осмотре заметил.  
\- А это так заметно? - с тревогой в голосе спрашивает его собеседник.  
\- Ну а как ты думаешь? Я же не спичку туда вставляю, - начинает раздражаться старший, и хотя Тэянг не до конца понимает, как мог обычный терапевт заметить свидетельства личной жизни Джиёна и связать их с именно ним, он решает не искушать судьбу, продолжая расспросы, а предлагает разбудить младшего и дать ему лекарство.  
Сынхён осторожно будит Джиёна, и просыпаясь во второй раз за утро тот плаксиво стонет, с трудом разлепляя глаза. Тогда старший, не давая ему проснуться окончательно, приподнимает с постели его голову и заставляет проглотить и запить лекарство, вслед за чем снова укладывает его, заворачивая в одеяло. Они некоторое время стоят рядом, дожидаясь пока он заснет, и когда тяжелое сопение возобновляется, оба выходят из комнаты, осторожно закрывая за собой дверь.  
\- Ладно, я тогда поеду, - говорит Сынхён, когда они возвращаются в общую комнату, где все еще продолжает работать телевизор.  
Теперь там показывают прошлогодний сериал про то, как женщина одна растит ребенка, рожденного от предавшего ее мужчины, и вновь сталкиваясь с детской темой, старший ощущает еще большее недовольство собой: он не только заразил Джиёна, и теперь тот мучается от тошноты и сильного жара, но еще и должен уехать на пару дней в другой город, потому что ради тамошней съемки он, собственно, и лечился на прошлой неделе ускоренными темпами. А тут еще эта тема с детьми - его полный провал как мужа и партнера для его донсэна.  
Тэянг замечает, что его хён как-то странно следит за беззвучно движущимися по экрану людьми, и верно понимает, что тому совестно уезжать.  
\- Не переживай, хён, - хочет подбодрить его он, - я о нем позабочусь.  
И хлопает его по плечу, выводя старшего из транса. Тот кивает и улыбается ему, ненадолго ныряет в свою комнату, откуда тихо выносит сумку, и идет одеваться в прихожую, где висит его куртка и стоят туфли.  
\- Звоните мне и рассказывайте, как дела, - останавливается он на пороге, страшно жалея, что не поцеловал младшего на прощание, когда забирал из комнаты свою сумку. - Я тоже буду звонить, так что носи телефон при себе, Ёнбэ.  
Тот заверяет его, что он оставляет Джиёна в надежных руках, протягивает ему его кепку, и легко набрасывая ее на голову Сынхён наконец выходит, чувствуя себя предателем, бегущим со сданного им корабля. Его отвозит на дом один из водителей: как правило, в это время они часто ездят по различным делам, поэтому он и не вызывает себе такси. Вечером за ним пришлют машину, чтобы отвезти его в аэропорт. Опять ненавистный короткий перелет, а завтра с утра - два дня съемок для очередной рекламы.

В первый день с ним разговаривает только Ёнбэ: Джиён продолжает по большей части спать. Для борьбы с болезнью это хорошо, но Сынхён все еще остро корит себя и потому ему совершенно необходимо услышать от младшего что-то ласковое, поэтому он переживает. Пока Ёнбэ нечего рассказать и поэтому почти всегда звонит он сам, да так часто, что в какой-то момент Ёнбэ не выдерживает и выговаривает ему, что нечего названивать, потому что все равно ничего пока не происходит: их донсэн только спит, принимает лекарство, пьет чай и, когда та снова поднимается, они сбивают ему температуру.  
Следующий день начинается и продолжается так же без изменений, и Сынхён уже начинает волноваться, помогает ли прописанное врачом лечение, когда поздно вечером ему приходит звонок с номера Джиёна, и в трубке он слышит его слабый, но такой дорогой, голос.  
\- Хён, привет, - сухим спросонок голосом произносит он. - Как твои дела?  
\- Мои-то нормально, - взволнованно отвечает тот, подходя к окну в номере. - Лучше расскажи, как дела у тебя.  
\- Ты ведь завтра приедешь, правда? - спрашивает вместо ответа тот, но Сынхён сейчас так рад его слышать, что не сердится, что он оставил без внимания его вопрос.  
\- Да, приеду. Когда-нибудь после завтрака - у нас самолет отсюда в половине восьмого утра.  
\- Я тогда позавтракаю пораньше, - кокетливо произносит Джиён, заставляя старшего страстно хотеть крепко обнять себя.  
\- Так как у тебя дела? - снова спрашивает тот. - Ты мне так и не ответил.  
\- У меня спала температура и я наконец могу сидеть. Ёнбэ сварил мне лапши и я наелся от пуза, - он смеется в трубке, и Сынхён не может справиться с собой, начиная облегченно смеяться вместе с ним. Но вдруг его тон в трубке меняется: - У нас дождь, хён. Мне так одиноко без тебя, - и пока Сынхён разрывается между чувством вины и желанием немедленно побежать менять билет на более ранний рейс, если такой найдется, заканчивает в своей привычной чисто практической манере: - Купи мне что-нибудь.  
Сынхён улыбается в ответ, ловя на щеках выступившие слезы:  
\- Я уже купил, малыш.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - произносит тот, заставляя его посмотреть на город за окном с чувством властелина этих мест.  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, малыш, - отвечает он. - Поправляйся скорее и подожди еще немного: завтра утром я уже буду с тобой.  
Он слышит в трубке его довольное "Угу", после чего они прощаются, и Сынхён устремляется в ванную, торопясь пораньше лечь спать, подгоняя наступление завтрашнего дня.

Выходя из самолета, он не ощущает привычного раздражения, всеми мыслями устремляясь в общежитие, где ждет его его пошедший на поправку партнер, а когда едет со всеми в машине, ведет себя так и вообще весело, чем крайне радует остальных, видевших его в эти два дня постоянно напряженным. Раскланиваясь и тепло прощаясь со всеми в здании, он торопится к ним в квартиру и когда входит в общую комнату, то обнаруживает Джиёна сидящим завернувшись в плед на диване и смотрящим утреннее ток-шоу. На том надета маска и когда он поворачивается к нему, Сынхён не видит его улыбки, хотя безошибочно угадывает ее по тому, как загораются его глаза.  
\- Хён! - тот протягивает к нему руки, все еще слишком слабый для того, чтобы броситься к нему с дивана целиком, и Сынхён обнимает его, опускаясь рядом и целуя в висок, после чего не удерживается и начинает покрывать поцелуями его глаза и лоб.  
В ответ на что младший смеется, не пытаясь, впрочем, отстраниться, и спрашивает:  
\- Что ты мне купил, хён?  
\- Подожди, - старший снова прижимает его к себе, с удовольствием ощущая, как его тонкие руки проскальзывают у него под мышками, обнимая его.  
Но потом все же поднимается с дивана, возвращается в прихожую, где оставил свою дорожную сумку, вытаскивает из нее предусмотрительно положенный сверху пакет, идет обратно и протягивает его Джиёну. Тот вытаскивает из него сначала теплый разноцветный шарф - как раз к той куртке, которую он купил в конце августа и которая иначе смотрелась бы на нем чересчур мрачно, а затем выуживает со дна браслет из странной смеси деревянных и металлических бусин. Который немедленно просит его застегнуть у себя на запястье, протягивая ему тонкую жилистую руку, которую тот сначала целует, вызывая у него счастливый смех.  
\- Вы как будто год не виделись, - нарушает их тет-а-тет Ёнбэ, вдруг материализуясь в кухне, где он, должно быть, находился все то время, что они его не замечали, и Джиён снова смеется, пряча лицо утыкаясь в живот стоящему рядом с диваном Сынхёну.  
И пока Ёнбэ контролирует, чтобы тот надел маску, наматывает на себя шарф и с довольным видом смотрит на них снизу вверх, пока они обсуждают его самочувствие, продолжая стоять у дивана.  
Наконец младшему надоедает, что его хёны не обращают на него внимания, и он прерывает их медицинскую беседу, хвастаясь Сынхёну:  
\- А я новую песню написал! И Хёнсок-хён ее уже одобрил!  
\- Опять про несчастную любовь? - с усмешкой смотрит на него Сынхён.  
\- А вот и нет! - озорно блестит глазами в ответ младший. - Про школу!  
\- Про что? - в недоумении переспрашивает у него старший.  
\- Про школу! - повторяет тот. - Пока тебя не было, я звонил маме и Дами, и они рассказали, как наша дальняя племяшка пошла в школу. Меня такая ностальгия разобрала, что я взял и написал песню. Про воспоминания о школе, тогдашней беззаботной жизни, друзьях детства и первой любви.  
\- Ну конечно, - кивает, ласково улыбаясь ему, Сынхён, - без любви ты не можешь.  
\- Конечно, - взгляд младшего становится серьезным. - Любовь - это самое главное в жизни.  
Он произносит это таким нравоучительным тоном, что оба его хёна начинают смеяться, покачиваясь над ним и опираясь друг на друга, словно опасаются упасть. А младший скрещивает на груди руки (на нем теплая женская пижама в паровозиках, которую он так и отжал тогда у своей сестры) и строго смотрит на них:  
\- Смейтесь-смейтесь, глупые хёны. Посмотрим, как вы попляшете, когда мы будет петь ее на концерте, и я вас всех заставлю нарядиться в школьную форму.  
\- Нас всех? - переспрашивает Тэянг. - Так ты хочешь этот свой школьный эпос исполнять всей группой?  
Видно, что он не ожидал подобного захода, но младший тут же рассеивает его иллюзии:  
\- Это не моя идея. Я хотел использовать ее для нашего с Сынхёном камбека. Типа осень, все такие снова вернулись в ВУЗы и за парты и наверняка проникнутся ностальгией. Но Хёнсок-хён сказал, что видит ее исключительно в исполнении группы и что будущей зимой она пойдет ничем не хуже нынешней осени, после рождественских чудес и обещаний Нового года, тоже пробуждающих в людях детские воспоминания. Так что, дорогой хён, - и он берет Сынхёна за руки, - тебе осталось дописать туда свой рэп, а дальше я примусь распределять партии.  
Ничто не способно поставить его на ноги быстрее, чем горячо любимая им работа, думает про себя Сынхён, когда младший, явно не так быстро, как ему бы того хотелось, направляется в его комнату, запрещая им с Ёнбэ следовать за собой.  
Он возвращается оттуда со своей тетрадкой, куда записывает тексты, и заставляет Сынхёна немедленно ознакомиться с материалом, после чего царственно отпускает их с Ёнбэ на кухню кормить Сынхёна завтраком, а сам укладывается на диване, заворачиваясь в плед и свой новый шарф. И когда они подходят к нему после того, как Сынхён заканчивает есть, то видят, что он крепко спит, прижав свою тетрадку к груди.

Назавтра его состояние устраивает врача и тот ничего не меняет в своих предписаниях, прося его пропить лекарство до среды, а в среду явиться на прием и сдать анализы. Анализы дают хорошие результаты, и тогда врач выписывает Джиёна, правда, строго наказывая ему до конца недели спать в своей комнате одному.  
Уже на второй день после своего возвращения Сынхён пишет для "школьной" песни свой рэп, проникнутый таким непривычно нежным для его текстов чувством, что Джиёна больно колет ревность: о ком он вспоминал, когда писал его? Он точно знает, что это не может быть он: в отличие от Джиёна, которому Сынхён нравился еще со школы, тот в ту пору совершенно ничего к нему не чувствовал, кроме дружеского расположения да разве что легкого недоумения в те моменты, когда младший, забываясь, позволял себе проявлять свою нежность. Однако спросить он не решается, впрочем, и так зная, что его об этом спросят и без него. Их всех наверняка спросят, когда песня выйдет в прокат.  
А президента Янга тем временем не покидает мысль снять на эту песню клип. Конечно же, непременно переодев их в школьную форму. Но более того: он предлагает использовать в клипе похожих на них детей, чтобы еще больше растрогать поклонниц. И вот всю неделю они вдвоем с Джиёном шерстят альбомы детских модельных агентств, подыскивая детей на роль участников группы, а также главной героини, девочки, которая им всем нравится, и остальных детишек для массовки. Пару раз они выбираются на собеседование, в результате чего к четвергу оказываются отобранными уже большая часть массовки, девочка-героиня, а также мини-Таби и мини-Дэсон. А Сынхён все это время чувствует себя так, словно лежит на плахе, пока палач неумолимо заносит над его головой топор. Ибо хождение по лезвию этой острой темы не может не вылиться в разговор с Джиёном, которого он так надеялся избежать.  
И вот вечером в четверг, когда он уже совсем изводится в ожидании развязки, Джиён появляется в его комнате (Сынхён сидит и переписывается с другом за компьютером) явно не в себе.  
\- Мы нашли маленького тебя, - говорит он вместо приветствия, и оборачиваясь Cынхён читает на его лице что угодно, только не радость.  
\- Малыш, это же хорошо, - все еще пытается спастись он. - Теперь остались только вы с Ёнбэ и Сырник.  
Младший только кивает в ответ, подходя к нему сзади и обнимая так, чтобы он не мог его видеть:  
\- Я хочу ребенка, хён, - всхлипывая произносит он, утыкаясь носом ему в макушку. - Я не знаю, что делать. Я хочу от тебя ребенка.  
Вместо ответа Сынхён ловит его руки и притягивает их к своим губам, начиная целовать. Ему нечего сказать ему из того, о чем тот сам бы уже не знал. Поэтому он только покрывает его руки - тыльную сторону кистей и ладони - поцелуями, прислушиваясь к его всхлипам, пока Джиён тихо плачет, роняя слезы ему в волосы. Прощается с другом, отсылая последнее сообщение и закрывая программу, в которой они общаются, и осторожно поднимается от компьютера, поворачиваясь и обнимая его, крепко прижимая к себе. Остро ощущая, как глубоко он провалился, оказавшись не в силах дать ему то, что он хочет.


End file.
